Sora Plays Nightmare House 2
by Silent Avera
Summary: Riku's notes: Sora is a giant sissy baby sap who can't play Nightmare House 2 to save his life.


AN: An ode to scary game playthroughs by 4player podcast, Octopimp, and everyone else brave enough to play them from a KH fangirl; do enjoy.

Also, some knowledge of Nightmare House 2 may help to enjoy this fic, but I don't think it's needed since this can be taken as more of a "reaction video", and Sora won't be playing it for very long. Sap.

But if you want a point of reference, the first 35 mins of this playthrough is what I used as a guide for this fic: www. twitch .tv/fourplayerpodcast /b/29961 6449 just remove the spacing and underline.

.

.

.

Sora was sitting in front of Riku's computer as the title screen appeared showing a long darkened hallway held up by dirty white and brown bricks, scattered papers and red smudges littered the checkered floor, and a lone wheelchair sat nonchalantly in a puddle of blood. The hanging industrial lights were on their last wire, and one was flickering unapologetically, allowing the momentary darkness to highlight the white title written in ghost tinted font, "NIGHTMARE HOUSE 2."

Sora swallowed at the screen. The point of view of the title image focused the player to look right down the hallway, right into the darkness at the end, and the oblivion that awaits any challenger.

"So you up for it?" asked Riku, tilting his head at an angle to where Sora couldn't see the edge of his mouth tainted with the smallest smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, totally, hey, can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank-you, throat's kinda dry, you know, dry, throat this kind, time of year, yup."

Riku smirked as Sora gulped nearly half the glass down, "Ah, that's some good water, okay, let's do this!...How do I start this?"

"First turn the volume up."

"It's not on already?"

"No, there, there ya go."

"That's great, nice 'cause the mood wasn't uplifting enough."

"Pick the difficulty, no, not that, that one, oh give it here, I'll set it up for you real quick"–

Sora blocked Riku by nudging him with his shoulder, "No, lemme do it! I got this, I got this, I know how to work a computer" –

"Fine~"

"Okay, normal, controls, lalala, prologue right?"

"Yup."

"Okay, here I go~!"

The session loaded, and the game began with a black screen introducing single line credits.

"Ooooh, so spooky," cooed Sora, "You know what? I actually kinda like this music"–*CRASH*– "What the heck? What was that? Half the screen went all red."

"Sounded like a car crash."

"Nightmah haus toooooo~"

Riku chuckled.

"Dah proolog~ Oh hey I'm in the woods, hello crow~! Okay where am I"–

"Look around, use the keys."

"Oh there's my truck! Hello truck, why did you crash, grawr, brush, trees, get out mah face, face, why is it so dark? Is it supposed to be this dark?"

"Darkness is an effect of nighttime."

"Pffft, where do I go? Oh never mind, I see it, dah nightmah haus, walkie, walkie, woo~ Walkin' through dah woods~ Geeze everything is so dark–HEY! Riku don't turn off the lights!"

"Why?"

"No, oh, nevermind, it enhances the mood anyway, walkin', walkin' okay, now how do I get in?"

"Just click around the porch, look for stuff to use."

"Yes, I need something, I need weaponz before I enter dah nightmar haus, eww, someone was drinking, hello? Window, window, anyone home?"

"Keep looking Sora."

"There's nothing out here, dammit door I command you to open, I am a keybearer! I command theeee~! Oh hell, look, is that, is that blood? It looks like, something was dragged from the door…Ugth, lemme look up, wood, wood, no hanging utensils, anywhere, where, I need help units, game trinkets, nyeh, camera work with me"–

"Don't move it so fast, go check around the porch."

"Jump, jump, oh hey I can jump, entrance, I need entrance! Oh of course, the entrance is to the left, hidden in the shadows~ Open, open up basement door, dammit, why isn't anything opening up? You doors shame me, you shame thy wielder."

"Try going back to the porch."

"Okaaaaaaaaay, clicky clicky, oh hey! I picked up the shovel! Hurray! Now dammit door open, open, obey my shovel, open, dammit. Here, how about I throw a freaking bench at you, unh~! Damn, nyuh, Rikuuuuuu where do I goooooo?"

"I don't knoooooooooow, keep looking."

I'm going back to the forest, lalalalalalalala, oh hey, a shed, maybe I can, oh my god the door opened."

"Dja hear the music? I think you're in the right place."

"Yeah, great, let's go explore this, this is much bigger than a shed, NYEH, oh that's nothing, it's just wood, stop snickering."

"There might be a weapon in here, check all over."

"Oh my god that's blood, all that's blood, something bad happened in here, in this shed house. Oh sweet an axe, can I take it, takie, YUSH! My axe, oh can I pick up the blade saw too? No? Lame."

"At least you have something."

"True, take that book shelf", *cling clang cling clang clang* "ha ha!"

"Stop breaking stuff and get back to the house."

"Yush, now I have weapon, wat. What wus, was, that?"

"I didn't hear anything."

"Yeah me neither, okay door, no window, oh my god that is glass, why is it not breaking?"

"Go back to the basement door."

"Okay, do it axe! Ha, yeah of course, I hit the window a billon times, but it only takes one knock to open the _m e t a l_ basement door. Physics, wat is it."

"It had a lock on it, your keyaxe easily opened it, duh."

"Durr, 'cause I'm the fakin' keyaxe wielderrrr!"

"Hey wielder, there's another door inside the basement"–

"Bitch is mine~!"–*CRASH*–"WAAHH, woah, what, did I just fall through the floor? Oh my god I did, look, there's the hole where I just was, and the sky, the trees, nuuuuu."

"All there is to do is explore the house now."

"Rawr! Let's do this! Move, boxes, get out mah way, get out mah way, get out mah way, wow this place is filthy. NYAAH, what was that? Glass, where, no flashlight stay on" –

"Don't move the camera so fast" –

"Bleh, it's just glass, grunting noise, stop….Rrrrr how do I get out of here?"

"The door."

"Oh right, yay, it opens, oooh. That, that doesn't look like the interior of a house, it looks like we're inside some sort of building. Evil building."

"Watch the electricity."

"Bzzzzzz, leap through, weee~! Washing machines? Bath tub thingie, what? Someone left the water on, electrical hazard here….Door open, ugth, damn you."

"Go up the stairs."

"'Kay–ACK, oh my god did I just fall again?"

"Hee, hee, yeah."

"It's like the frikin' story of my life right here, stupid doors, falling through sh*t, at least I'm still in the basement…oh now what, how do I get out? OH GOD BLOODY….Are, are you dead sir?"

"His face is broken in, I think so."

"Eeeeeeee, okay I've got to get out of here. Help, help, escape, escapeh, oh what the hell, I have a gun? When did that happen?"

"Escape Sora."

"Okay, boxes, I'm sorry I abused you earlier, but you must help me to escape now, pile for your wielder. Freak, I need another one, open door, oh is that the same door–oh of course, this door swings the other way! Box, box, there, time to abscond that fak out of here, what, door, DOOR, why are you locked? UUUUUUUUUUGTH, freak it, keyaxe, do it, open, opennnnrrrrrrrr, GRRRR, *wack wack wack wack* - oh snap, the wall collapsed."

"Because the entrance is always hidden to the right, duh."

"Left."

"Right."

"Left, oh whatever, I'm free. This axe took out a solid wall with one hit, it truly is my weapon for it makes physics its b*tch – OH GOD…Oh…Oh….Oh he's cut in half, oh god, he's cut in _half_, look at that, and his bottom half is still on the toilet, oh my god…"

"Looks like his top half was trying to get away, must have been some bad take out."

"Riku that's gross….oh, do I have to go into that bathroom? Wait, why is there a bathroom right here?"

"That's your only way to escapeh."

"Rrrrrr, tread lightly over the dead top half, oh I'm so sorry sir, I'm sorry, okay, 'nother door, wait what's the screen– OHGAH IT'S ALIVE"–

"Axe it, axe it, swing the axe Sora, no wrong key"–

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE–augh, _ewwwhuhuuuu,_ it had claws…"

"I think it hurt you, did you see that orange thing come up?"

"Yes, eeeeeeee…lights, no, were they always flickering like that? Open door, please, oh thank goodness, no what"–

"The music?"

"Yes, when I opened the door…oh no…what…what is waiting for me…."

"Go on."

"Oh my gooood, lights, y u flickering like this? Creepy picture, help me flashlight, eeeeeeee…"

"Go in that closet, stock up on everything."

"Gimme, gimme, gimme…Ah, yay, stock up, yay flashlight! For in the deepest darkness there is always liiiiiiiiiiight~! Oh now where do I go, door, WHY, what is the point of doors if they're all frickin' _locked_ in this game?"

"Go to your right."

"Why is there no chest map, I need a map, especially so I can pinpoint all the frickin' locked doors in here, ACK! GOD, WHAT FELL THROUGH NOW?"

"Heh, heh, at least it wasn't you."

"Oh god, what is that? Is that a stump? What? Ewwwwwwwwww"–

"Keep going Sora."

"Freak this, I'm putting away my keyaxe and taking out my gun, come at me bros!"

"Door."

"It opens, yes, geeze, is this a bedroom now? Doesn't look very comfy NYEH–OH GOD WHAT, WHAT,_ BEDS FLY_ WHAT–_LIGHTS!_ WHY? NO, turn back on, _TURN BACK ON, WHY"–_

"You still have your flashlight, use it, no, Sora click it, there it's back on."

"Oh no, no, escape, _escape,_ evil bedroom let me out, door, open, blood, blood, oh god…god….why is this hallway so tight? Why, why, oh where do I _go?"_

"Keep moving, look, stop messing with the camera."

"No that's the way I just came from–_AAAAAAAAAAAHDBLADHADGAF–APPLESAUCE"_–

"Hahahaha!"

"What was that? Who was that? _Why was she there?"_

"She just came to say hello~"

"Fak her, I don't want to meet her."

"You want to take a break?"

"No, I just, need some water, and a pillow I want a pillow to hug, thank-you, ah, *gulp gulp,* okay, it's okay, we're cool now, I'm not scared, who's scared, you scared ghost girl? I ain't scared, this game ain't nuthin', ain't got _nuthan',_ come on bring it, bring it."

"Look at the bloody footprints Sora."

"No."

"Hee hee hee hee."

"Shaddup. God, which way, oh right, okay and we're back on track. Oh geeze, it opens up into a room, big, evil room."

"The t.v. is on."

"I see that, and I'm not going anywhere near it, I'm just going to scoot along against the wall, AHH, DIE DIE DIE DIE ZOMBIE, HEADSHOT DIE–No, WHAT THE FAK GAME, I can't, move, GAH, _STOP IT_, DIE DIE, duh, nope–fak I'm ded, yup ded, UGTH."

"Hahaha"–

"Shut up, okay, respawn, alright, come at me bro! DIE DIE DIE DIE"–

"It's dead."

"NOT DEAD ENOUGH."

"Hahahaha"–

"I hate this game."

"Conserve your bullets Sora, take out your keyaxe."

"Right, okay, keyaxe, eeeeeeee…Oh god flashlight no, no live,_ NO"_ –

"The t.v. did it I bet."

"At least I mean there's still light, in this room, _'and at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted, and at last I see the'_–AHAAAHHHH WHAT WAS THAT_, T.V_. GOD"–

"Hahahahaha–!"

"Shut up! Stupid pale jerk lady, why, why, why, no what, come back, come closer, I got an axe biatch, and a gun, and Imma take down all your stupid zombie bros"–

*~15 minuets later of more heartstopping action~*

"You have to go in that vent."

"No, fak that I'm done with this game."

Riku's notes: Sora is a giant sissy babby who can't play Nightmare House 2 worth a flying damn. Use game fears to initiate cuddling.

AN: This was so fun to write, you don't even know X3


End file.
